Miyata Ichirō
Miyata Ichirou (宮田 一郎) is a Featherweight Out Boxer and the current OPBF Featherweight Champion. He is also Makunouchi Ippo's rival.Ironically, despite being one of Ippo's major rivals, he has never actually fought against him in an official match. Personality Miyata Ichirou is not only a boxing prodigy but he is also blessed with the good looks, amazing reflexes and nearly unmatched speed. After losing in a practice match against Ippo, he moved from Kamogawa Boxing Gym to Kawahara Boxing Gym in hopes of facing Ippo again but this time, in the pro boxing ring. He acts a bit uncaring, at a young age, he witnessed his father's loss to a boxer named Racoon Boy in the OPBF Championship match and now, he is trying to prove that his father's boxing is right. Nicknames, etc Appearance Physically resembling Kimura Tatsuya, Miyata is a tall and fit boxer with jet-black hair. Boxing style Like Takamura Mamoru, Miyata often has problems with cutting weight. In addition to this, and possibly as a result of it, he is very susceptible to body blows. The main reason for this is that Miyata's build is far more suited for the Jr. Lightweight and Lightweight divisions. As such Miyata keeps up a brutal pace with one match a month to keep himself at the maximum allowed weight for the Featherweight Division. The only benefit of the weight control, is that Miyata's focus is at its highest because he is more susceptible to damage. Miyata's father has pointed out that his regular punches lack power, and Sawamura Ryuuhei has said that although his counters are powerful, they are also predictable. Sendou Takeshi also made this apparent by dodging every punch Miyata made during a spar, having realized that he was always aiming for the head. He went as far to say that Miyata's fighting style is far too simple for the world stage. Takamura helps to improve Miyata's counters by informing him of his tendency to just use his arms rather than his entire upper body strength. Techniques *Detroit Style *Sway *Counter *Jolt Counter *Cross Counter *Flicker Jab *Blade *Pin-Point Counter *Corkscrew blow counter *Hook Story 16 at the start of the series, Miyata Ichirou is a boxing prodigy who has learned boxing from his father at a very young age. Ippo looked up to Miyata as a fellow boxer but he is now one of Ippo's main rivals. Miyata continues to box in order to prove his father's boxing style. With his natural talent in boxing, Miyata had assumed he would obtain the World Champion title easily, and Ippo's arrival has proved to be a large obstacle between Miyata and his goal. Miyata sees Ippo as a friend and rival, whom he seeks to defeat in an official pro-boxing match. Miyata is the current OPBF Featherweight champion. He was supposed to fight Ippo as promised when they both debuted as professionals, but the fight did not happen. Instead, Miyata chose to fight the interim OPBF champion, Randy Boy Jr. The reason Miyata chose to fight Randy over Ippo is because Randy's father, Racoon Boy, was the one who defeated Miyata's father and ended his boxing career. Miyata saw this fight as an opportunity to avenge his father and show that his father's boxing was the best by beating Randy, who inherited his father's boxing style as well. Fights Successions Category:Active boxers Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Kawahara Boxing Gym Category:Featherweights Category:Out Boxers Category:OPBF Featherweight Champion Category:Boxers